There is a demand for simply searching and receiving of related information when browsing text information such as Web pages and documents (hereinafter, simply referred to as document). Hitherto, a method of extracting a noted word designated by a user and surrounding words thereof as a keyword and searching Web pages has been proposed. An example of such method is disclosed in JP-A-2009-129098.
However, in the conventionally proposed method, when a screen is small such as in a mobile terminal display, the whole page cannot be displayed at a time. Accordingly, a keyword which a user had seen in another part in the page could not be used.